


Never Leave Us Again

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus is presumed dead after a failed mission, leaving behind two distraught lovers to carry out the mission and try to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt and wanted to fill it, I hope you like it.   
> (caboosethecutie)  
> Imagine that Locus is seemingly killed, and Felix and Wash are devastated. Now imagine that sometime after that (how much time passes is up to you), Locus shows up at their door somewhat beat up looking, but alive and well. Felix and Wash immediately attack Locus with hugs and kisses.

Hardly a month had passed since Locus died and both Wash and Felix were still in shock over the death of their lover. It was difficult to think that a man like Locus could be harmed and for him to die seemed almost impossible. 

There had been no body for them to recover and that made it all the more painful, Wash clung on to the idea that maybe Locus had survived, he refused to believe until he had seen the body. Felix on the other hand got angry and attacked and killed anyone who dared to approach him aside from Wash. 

Neither were dealing particularly well with the aftermath, they clung to each other when they got the chance, so not very often. The two of them were still trying to accomplish the mission but lacking the strength and security Locus provided. 

Wash hardly slept anymore and if Felix was there he might get a few hours of sleep, never much more than that. Felix forced himself to stay awake with caffeine and sugar, anything that gave him enough energy to keep his eyes open for a few more hours.

The plan fell behind schedule and Wash and Felix were breaking apart more with each day. 

Two months after the death of Locus, Felix grabbed Wash by the upper arm and dragged him to their room and pushed him onto the bed before falling onto it as well. Before Wash got a chance to struggle or move he was pulled into Felix’ arms his head buried into his short blonde hair. To his surprise he could feel a wet patch growing in his hair. 

“Felix” Wash questioned softly.

“Not now.” Felix told him lifting his head to move Wash to a more comfortable position. Wash ended up laying beside Felix his head resting on his shoulder and Felix resting his head against Wash’s.

“Why?”

“I need sleep, you need sleep. You don’t sleep without me, I don’t sleep at all.” Felix responded to the whisper. Held Wash tighter and for the first time since the horrible event did the two of them get a reasonable amount of sleep and began to at least 3 nights a week. 

 

Control won the battle soon after that first evening of true sleep and Felix took Wash to his and Locus’ old apartment. They moved most of Locus’ things into a closet but kept a few of his possessions out, like the book he had been reading before he left, his desk was left untouched as well as his datapad. 

The last remaining portions of sunlight streamed through the windows of the apartment bathing it in a comforting orange glow. On the couch was a sleepy Wash cuddled into the side of Felix who was engrossed completely into the movie he was watching. 

The doorbell rung and both of the males shot up from their places on the couch, both reaching for weapons. Felix approached the door and looked through the peep hole, jumping back in shock. 

Before Wash had a chance to ask what was wrong, he flung the door open and in walked a familiar large framed male. Wash dropped the knife he had been clutching in his hand as he rushed towards him, launching himself into the arms of Locus. 

Felix slammed the door shut and dragged Locus over to the couch whilst Wash clung to his neck still in Locus’ arms. 

“Where have you been?” Felix shouted. “It’s been a year.”

Locus picked Wash out of his lap and placed him next to him on the couch, taking a deep breath.

“Control needed me to do something else.” Locus answered, Felix’s rage seemed to be boiling over.

“And you couldn’t have found a way to tell us.”

Felix kept shouting at Locus while he tried to explain the whole complicated situation, when they both heard Wash speak up. 

“Can we do this later, we just found out Locus is alive. There are more important things we should be doing.”

With that Felix flung himself onto Locus’ lap and pulled him in for a kiss, midway through Wash gave little whine about being left out. Locus detached his lips from Felix and turned his head to give Wash access, enjoying the content sound Wash made in the back of his throat. 

That only lasted a short while before Felix was demanding Locus’ attention once again, while the two of them were preoccupied Wash lifted one of Locus’ arms to wrap around himself while he cuddled into his side. Locus moved his arm slightly so that he could card his fingers through Wash’s hair while he and Felix fought with their mouths. 

Felix pulled away to catch his breath, a small voice asked

“Can I kiss him now?” 

Felix leaned down to give Wash a kiss, nibbling on his lip as Locus pulled him away and settled him on the other side of him. Wash took his place on Locus’ lap and kissed him, there was less teeth kissing Wash then there was with Felix. Wash was soft, uncertain and seemingly innocent even if you knew otherwise. 

Of course Felix couldn’t keep himself occupied for long and began to feel up his partners, Wash and Locus both groaned. 

“WHAT?” Felix exclaimed

“Not tonight.” Locus said bluntly, moving Wash in his arms slightly before standing carrying Wash in his arms and heading towards to bedroom. 

“Aww come on, it’s been over a year.” Felix continued to complain as he followed the other two. 

“Wash is about to fall asleep, we can do it when all three of us are conscious.”   
Wash made a small noise as Locus put him in the bed and moved to get in, when Felix spoke up once again. 

“Nah ah, you sleep in the middle tonight.” 

“Fine.”

Locus got into the bed followed by Felix, Wash was curled up against his chest as soon as he was settled and Felix was resting his head on his shoulder shortly afterwards. 

They could catch up properly tomorrow for now it was time to sleep. Locus gave each one a final kiss acutely aware of both them burying themselves closer to him after he did so. 

He’d missed his lovers, not that he’d admit out loud even to the two of them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I hope you enjoyed, please comment or kudos, if that's alright.


End file.
